This invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tape tabs.
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages and convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused, particularly when they are used away from the home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have been proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid holding capacity placed between a moisture-impervious backing sheet generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film and the like and a moisture-pervious facing sheet. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 to Duncan et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 to Buell.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps, and zippers. To this end, various adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions. Examples of suitable adhesive closure systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,114 to Hamaguchi et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,456 to Reed et al. There are many other similar types of adhesive tape tab closure systems disclosed in a myriad of other patents.
In order to try to improve the fit of the diaper, a number of ways have been attempted to provide elastic waistband means in the diaper. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796 to Jacob, issued Apr. 2, 1974, which provides an elastic tape tab means. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796, an elastic section is placed in the backing web for application of the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape tab means of the diaper. It is believed this concept has never been developed commercially because of the inherent problems in handling such elastic web materials at high speed manufacturing operations. Disposable diapers must be made at high rates of speed in order to be manufactured economically. Trying to place unstable elastic web material accurately at the marginal edges of the diaper at high rates of speed is extremely difficult and greatly reduces manufacturing efficiencies. Other techniques for providing elastic characteristics in tape tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,363; 4,090,516; 4,074,716; and 4,066,681, all to Schaar.